A Wonderful Surprise
by royal-chandler
Summary: Sometimes the unexpected is really, really nice. ZEKE/ALEX


**A/N:** Yeah so I don't know where this idea came from. I was watching an episode today and this bunny would not let go of me. It's unconventional but I'm posting it anyways.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this wonderful show.

**Summary:** Sometimes the unexpected is really, really nice.

Zeke walked into the Waverly Substation nervously, nearing the counter with anxiousness so fierce, he could have tripped over his own feet. Luckily, he didn't or else his already low self-esteem would have become non-existent. He stuffed his clammy hands into the pockets of his pants and kept on. When he reached the counter, he greeted the girl behind it, "Hey, Alex."

Alex looked up from wiping down the counter and paused mid-swipe, "Hey, Zeke. Um, Justin's not here."

Zeke nodded and took a seat on a nearby stool, "I know."

"Okay," Alex drawled with a small grin, "Are you here for something to eat? We're about to close but I can sneak you some fries."

Zeke shook his head and gave her a small smile, "I'm not hungry."

Alex found the reply to be weird but didn't voice her thoughts. She'd let him have his time on the stool doing whatever suited him, "Alright. Well, I'm just going to bus the tables."

His gaze followed her as she moved from the counter and around the establishment. He mentally kicked himself for coming off as such a creeper. He didn't know what to say to her and he couldn't feel like a bigger loser. When he'd sat down and caught sight of her eyes, all of the practiced conversations and phrases had completely slipped his mind. It wasn't his fault that she was beautiful. Not that he would change that if he could. No—he'd never change a thing about her. She left him bewildered. This crush had hit him like an anvil and he had no idea how to handle it.

It had all started when he arrived at the Russo residence a few weeks prior to study for Calculus with Justin. Mrs. Russo had greeted him kindly and informed him that Justin was in his room. However, when he made it into Justin's room, he found his best friend consoling a sobbing Alex. It played before him like a scene from the Twilight Zone. Zeke had never known Alex to have feelings. Justin explained that Alex's latest boyfriend had broken up with her in favor of another girl. Justin offered a rain check but Zeke had stayed with the siblings, suddenly he had felt the need to make sure that the girl two years his junior was okay. After that night, he began to see her in a whole new light. While he spent time with Justin, he also shared that time with Alex. She had meshed into their little pairing seamlessly. Even when he and Alex were alone, it wasn't entirely awkward. He could talk to her without wishing and praying for Justin to interrupt. Zeke considered her to be a friend. Then he considered her to be more. He found her mischievous ways endearing, her sarcasm to be refreshing and her heart was the most genuine he'd ever witnessed. Real. He was on the verge of falling…hard.

Zeke was brought out of his train of thought when he caught wind off of the apron she'd thrown onto the counter. He surveyed the restaurant and found that they were indeed alone. He blinked and decided that it was now or never, "Hey, Alex?"

She turned to him expectantly.

He cleared his throat, "Can I—can I ask you a question?"

Alex regarded him with a worried expression. She took a seat on the stool next to his. "Sure. What's going on?"

Zeke exhaled softly, "Will you go out with me?"

After a long, dead silence to Zeke's pleasant surprise, Alex smiled widely, "So that's a yes?"

Alex shook her head, the smile still graced on her face, "No. But where's the camera? I want to look good for Ashton…I mean Justin." The smile fell from her face immediately.

"I don't understand," Zeke admitted, unsure of what had just happened but sure that his heart would be hard to retrieve from the inside of his socks.

Alex laughed bitterly, "This is a joke, right? You have no interest in me."

Pieces started to fit together in Zeke's brain but he didn't want to believe the picture that he was coming up with. He gazed at her, feeling physically wounded, "You think that this is a joke? Alex, I wouldn't do that to you."

She didn't seem to hear because she continued on with her accusations, "You guys feel bad for me because I got dumped. This may surprise you, Zeke but I don't need your pity." Her deep brown eyes began to water, "I thought that you were my friend."

"I am your friend and I'm asking you out because I want to. I like you, Alex."

Another dreadful pause. Although this time, her eyes softened, realization dawning on her. "You're telling me the truth." She frowned, "This is weird."

Zeke shrugged and pretended to not be offended by the comment and look on her face. "I'll just go then." He hopped of the stool but before he could get any farther, he felt her small hand enclose his wrist. He didn't look at her because honestly? This had hurt a lot more than he expected it would.

"Look at me," Alex requested quietly. When he acknowledged her, she released his arm and clarified, "That didn't come out the way that I intended. It was wrong of me to harsh on you like that. It's weird because it wasn't so long ago that we could barely stand the sight of one another. I've been all over the place recently and I just didn't expect," she gestured between Zeke and herself, "this."

Zeke shrugged, a sheepish smile adorning his features, "Neither did I. You're my best friend's little sister but…"

"But what?"

Zeke took a hold of her hands and stared deeply into her eyes. He wanted her to understand and not question what he felt, "You're also the most wonderful person I've ever met. Granted, I didn't realize this when I met you but it's true. You're not the only one who was all over the place this month. Alex, you're fun and creative and incredible. I'm glad that I was able to spend time with you and see all of this because now I've finally figured out what I've been missing." He chuckled lightly before finishing with, "I'm really sorry for all of the mean things that I've ever said to you because you're really sweet, also."

Alex adored the blush that rose on his neck and tinted the color of his ears. She unceremoniously wrapped her arms around him, holding on tightly. She smiled into his shirt, "You're sweet too."

Zeke gingerly went to stroke her hair, scared to wake up from this rollercoaster of a dream. "That means what exactly?"

She pulled back from the embrace but left her arms around him. "This means that you're still you and I'm still me and I'm willing to try 'us' out." She stood to the tips of her toes, placed a small peck against his lips briefly, "I'd love to go out with you."

A few minutes later, they sat at the middle table of Waverly Substation, sharing a basket of French fries. Zeke laughed suddenly, a light bulb going on in his head. "Justin's going to hate this!"

Alex dipped a fry into the ketchup that smothered the rest of the cooked potato before popping it into her mouth. She grinned like a cat full of canary, "Yeah, that's just a nice bonus."


End file.
